1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a structure for supporting a vibrator and a device for measuring a physical quantity such as a vibratory gyroscope.
2. Related Art Statement
In a vehicle control system, a vibratory gyroscope and its vibrator are subjected to a wide temperature range including high and low temperatures. Such temperature range normally includes minus 40° C. to plus 85° C. and may be wider in applications that operate outside the normal temperature range. Particularly when a vibrator is made of a piezoelectric single crystal, the temperature dependency of the single crystal may affect the stability of the gyroscope.
Japanese patent publication 2003-28648A discloses a member for supporting a vibrator for use in a vibratory gyroscope. According to the disclosure, the supporting member is composed of an elongate rod bent in a complex form so that the vibrator is supported with the rod. It is also described that the supporting member is electrically connected with an electrode formed on the vibrator.
Further, the assignee has filed Japanese patent publication 2003-294450A and disclosed that a vibrator is supported with bonding wires over a substrate in a package. The bonding wires are bonded with electrodes on the surface of the vibrator.